Fluff Crazy
by sweetdeviant31
Summary: 10 romantic short fics. Each with a different character paired with an oc of mine. Opinions welcomed. My first romantic fics. If you want to know details about my oc's check the first chapter of my fic New Begginings.
1. Petals

RedDogxOC

_Everyone has a sweet side to them_

* * *

It was a sunny day when Red Dog and Blue Wolf went to a park on their day off. Red Dog was resting on the grass with his hands behind his head and Blue Wolf was sitting beside him with her arms wrapped around her legs. They had just finished their little football game and now were completely wiped out. a couple of hours passed and Red Dog fell asleep. Blue Wolf, who was still next to him, just smiled and enjoyed the nice day. It wasn't the 'not a cloud in the sky' kind of day. There were clouds but not enough to make it rain, just enough to keep the sun from giving people sunburn and there was a gentle breeze flowing through the palm and oak trees. Blue Wolf let out a peaceful sigh enjoying the nice weather and then turned to gaze at her sleeping boyfriend.

She smiled as she gently caressed his face with the back of her fingers, accidentally flicked his earing, then pulled her hand away, fearing she might have woke him. She sighed in relief when he didn't respond. She looked at the daisies around them and decided to play 'he loves me, he loves me not' game. Sadly after five flowers she would end up with 'not'.

"Darnet." she muttered to herself not noticing Red Dog was awake. He rolled his eyes watching his girlfriend pulling petals one at a time playing that game. When Blue Wolf was on the last two petals of the sixth flower, doomed to be 'not' again, Red Dog silently moved forward behind her, reached out his arm and gently pulled one petal off the flower.

Blue Wolf gasped "Oh, uh, heh." as she turned as she saw Red Dog smiling at her. "You got one more." he said pointing to the one petal flower. She looked at the flower then back to him. "He loves me." she smiled blushing. "Yes. He does." He said as he slowly moved in closer to her, she moved closer also, and they shared a warm blissful kiss as they securely held each other in a strong embrace. He pulled her to his lap, broke the kiss for a moment to say. "I'll always love you. You know that, right?" She breathlessly nodded a yes as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. He gently brought her mouth back to his and fell back to the grass, deepening their kiss.

A moment later Blue Wolf, overwhelmed by the wonder of their love, slipped out of conciousness. Red Dog smiled, he picked her up, carried her to the car and kissed her one last time, then drove home.


	2. Valentines Day

CrossCountryxOC

_Sometimes it's a good thing when history repeats itself_

* * *

"Hey Jaye"

"Hey Wire. What's up?"

The two Joes greeted each other. "Hey, have you seen Cross Country? I can't find him." Livewire asked her battle buddy. "Nope can't say I have, but have you seen Flint?" Livewire shook her head noticing something in Lady Jayes hand. "You too?" She said hinting to her friends object as she lifted one of her own. Lady Jaye sighed and twisted her mouth in a tiny smiled, somewhat in defeat. "Yeah don't really know what to give a guy for Valentines Day, but maybe a card would be okay." Livewire smiled "Yeah wasn't sure about it at first. When I gave valentines, when I was in school or gave one to my mom they would just end up in the garbage." Jaye put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure Cross wouldn't do that. He really likes you. One time he dosed off on the way back from a mission he said your name in his sleep." Livewire blushed wildly at hearing that "Jaye you said you wouldn't tell her!" A male shriek came from behind them.

"Sorry Cross Country it was kinda unavoidable" Lady Jaye apologised to her comrade. She left the couple when she spotted Flint, giving them alone time. It was an awkward silence for a moment. "So a..." Cross Country started but Livewire interrupted "Happy Valentines Day" and held out her card, looking down in embarrassment. "Hey no need to be embarrassed hun I like it." he said taking the card from her fingers. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small older looking card and a purple rose.

Turns out Cross Country went to the same school as Livewire. But who would've thought he would save the Valentines Day card she gave him in the first grade? She threw her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth to hers, his hand cupped the back of her head while he wrapped the other arm around her waist. She broke away to ask "You kept that for all these years?" "Didn't have the heart to throw it away it meant a lot to me." She smiled and continued kissing him before she started crying.

A cobra alert started blaring and they groaned in unison. "Looks like we'll have to finish this some other time." said Cross Country

"It's okay" said Livewire

"You know what they say"

"No, what?"

"Couples who stick together, kick butt together"

"Hahaha" They shared one more kiss and then prepared for battle.


	3. Woods

This came to me in a dream

BeachHeadxOC

_No one is too tough for love_

* * *

It was half past midnight when Blare snuck out of her quarters out the window of the third floor of the barracks. But it was no problem, there was something of a tree-of-heaven close by the building where she could use as support if needed plus she liked climbing anyways. When she reached the ground, after a fight with one of the tree branches, she ran straight for the other trees into the woods.

Beach Head told Duke he'd gone to scout out and around post for cobra intruders trying to sneak on base. "But we already got Spirit and Low Light doing just that." said Duke "You know what they say 'Better safe than sorry.'" replied Beach Head as he continued leaving. Before Duke could say anymore Beach Head was out of sight.

Blare noticed there was some snow leftover from winter on the trees while racing through the woods and there was some on the ground. As she reached the tall willow tree that seemed to symbolized the middle of the woods Beach Head came through the brush behind her without making a sound. He crept closer to her and tapped her shoulder making her jump before she turned around to attack. "Heh surprised ya?" he said with a smirk in his voice. Blare thought he had some nerve acting smug when she had him pinned to the ground, though she gave him a smirk then helped him to his feet.

When Beach Head finished brushing the snow and dirt off his pants Blare jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips with his mask still on. They held each other for a long moment. Beach Head broke off the kiss to take off his mask then resumed kissing her, this time more fearce. His fingers intertwined with her hair and he removed a twig from one of the strands.

"What happened?"

she sighed "Had a fight with one of the branches from the tree by our building."

"You climbed out the window again?"

"It's more fun than the front door,you know how much I love climbing."

He rolled his eyes and just smiled at her. (She also didn't want to wake any of her sisters. That would be beyond annoying; but he knew that too.) Before they could continue their special moment they heard Spirit with Timber coming into the clearing. As they got to their feet they raced out of the woods together Blare whispers "We gotta do this more often." They both smiled and ran back to base.


	4. Hospital

LowlightxOC

Every creäture of the night deserves a light of their life.

* * *

It was a typical mission, go fight Cobra and win. Sounds simple enough. Cobras filled with brain-dead jerks for recruits. Complete losers. At least that's what Nightingale thought. "So what's Cobra up to this time?" "Mind control nano bots in public drinking water." Low Light told her. "Wow that's a big step for the Evil Cobra." Knowing she might get a few glares she also said "Yeah I know, but it's hard to take Cobra seriously with Cobra Commander in charge." "You got a point. They have been slacking lately." replied Low Light. When the chopper landed the Joes went straight into battle, Cobra was already firing at other Joes who got there earlier.

Nightingale and Low Light were able to take down forty b.a.t.s. each and took out a Cobra tank. Before Cobra surrendered two cobra operatives snuck up behind them. Nightingale noticed and shot them before they got Low Light, but then she wound up getting shot three times in her right side. She fell back, both her hands gripping her injury. "NO!" Low Light cried seeing her in pain. A puddle of blood was forming around her, about to become a pool if he didn't get her help soon. He carefully picked her up, covering one hand over her gripping ones against her wound. The next thing she knew she was coming through darkness into a white room on a hospital bed.

Remembering what happened she looked around the room and found Low Light next to her in a chair asleep lying his head on the side of the bed locking her hand with his. Realised she was in a hospital she tried pulling out the tube in her nose and get out. Low Light now awake gently grabbed her wrist and said "

Hey take it easy you were hurt big time."

"It's no big deal." her voice rasped

"It is to me. Now lie down."

"Really it's not that bad."

"Yes it is now lie down or I'll pin you down."

"You wouldn't dare."

He gave her a smirk and said "Try me." then in a serious tone "You got a hole in your side that could rip open or get even worse if you keep moving." she sighed "I hate being in hospitals." "I know, but I'm here." she smiled a grateful smile as he leaned down and kissed her lips, holding her hands in his pulling them to her chest. Before the moment could be filled with urgency Doc came in with First Aid "Well I'm glad to see you're getting better." she said to her sister with a smirk "Shut up." Low Light and Nightingale said in unison, blushing fiercely. "Looks like everything is in order." said Doc "You can leave but you will have to take it easy for a while and have plenty of rest." Nightingale muttered "Hallelujah." trying to get up. Low Light, who already got all her stuff together, picked her up and started walking out. "Really man you don't -" Low Light covered her lips with his then said "'Plenty of rest' no walking for a while." the medics laughed as they watched the couple leave.


	5. Weight Training

MercerxOC

_Everyone deserves love_

* * *

It was a normal evening at Slaughter House beside some of the Joes in that unit were gone. Sgt. Slaughter, Taurus and Skater went on a three-day mission and Red Dog and Blue Wolf were on leave, that just left Mercer and kicks, it was a pretty normal day. "I can't believe they left us behind." Kicks fumed "It's no big deal we got some time to ourselves now." said Mercer with a mischievous grin. Kicks just rolled her eyes and went to the weight room. Mercer just sighed and followed her. She was already working on leg extension when he got there and decided to do arm curl (also get a chance to watch her). When she finished with extensions she started working on leg curls next and he went to do pull-ups ,facing away from her, blushing. Before she could work on triceps extension he asked if she could spot him on bench press.

She stared at him for a second, cocked an eyebrow then said "Sure."

"What's with that look?"

"Nothing." she replied as she walked over.

He did twenty presses when "Ah!" "What's wrong Merc?" "My shoulder...Ow." Kicks knelt so to look for the problem in his shoulder but couldn't see it. When she turned her head to tell him, she found his lips on hers. For a moment she just stared at him in shock then fell backward. Before he could help her up she got up and ran to her quarters and slammed the door. A moment later he got up and walked to her door.

First knock, no answer.

Second knock, "Go away!".

Third knock, she opened the door, probably to slug him.

He wrapped his arms around her torso and just held her. She had been hurt by guys before but he just wants her to know he is the man she needs. He released his hold around her and stared at her intently awaiting her reply. She thought his eyes were some what hypnotic when she looked into them with sad eyes. "I will never hurt you." he told her in a strong reassuring voice. He leaned down to kiss her and surprisingly she got on her toes to kiss him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around her waist. They shared a long wonderfully bliss filled kiss until Mercer broke off to say "I love you." staring into her beautiful emerald eyes. She stared back into his beautiful sapphire eyes and replied "I love you too." He smiled and lowered his mouth on top of hers and both locked into a wonderful embrace, the heat of their kiss overwhelming all their senses they didn't hear Red Dog come in

"Ahem!" They both jumped "Hey, we're home." he said with a sleeping Blue Wolf in his arms. "Red, next time go out-of-town when you get leave." said Kicks taking Blue to her quarters. When she left Mercer was still smiling at her.


	6. Swim Practice

Gun-HoxOC

_Cauvery is never dead_

* * *

"Wow you really want to know find out how I got my nickname huh?" said Mermaid.

"No I just want to see if you're as good as everyone says." Gun Ho replied.

Mermaid just shrugged and got ready for their swim match.

She came out wearing an aqua teal bikini and a combat clipped in the back of her top. Gun Ho stripped down to his swim trunks. As the two marines got ready for their match Alpine, who was the judge and lifeguard pointed out "Is that really necessary Mermaid?" she shrugged "You never know." "Okay then, take you places." As they did they wished each other luck "On your mark. Get set. Go!" Alpine cheered signaling with a gun shot.

Within thirty minutes the two swimmers had finished thirty laps when suddenly the ceiling blew up and someone shouted "Cobra, attack!"

It was Cobra Commander. Before Mermaid got out of the pool to fight she noticed Gun Ho was missing. She called out to him several times but no reply. Then a dreaded realization came over her. "No!" she yelled as she dove back into the water. She scoured through the water until she found him at the bottom of the eight feet deep pool, trying to get a chunk of roof off him while struggling with the lane ropes wrapped around him. She was at his side in a heartbeat and started cutting the rope with her knife. When she got all the debris off him she shot straight up with him in her arms. They gasped for air as they reached the surface. "Are you alright." Mermaid asked "Yeah but let's get out of the water." When they reached the edge of the pool she realized he had broken his left arm and fractured both of his legs.

Mermaid drew out her blade as three cobra vipers approached her and Gun Ho "Don't take another step!" she snarled at them. One of the idiots just laughed and stepped forward. Big mistake. She shoved her weapon into his stomach leaving him spurting blood and screaming in agony.

By the time Cobra retreated, like always, and the cobra viper was on his way to a prison hospital, Mermaid ran with Gun Ho, who was strapped to a stretcher, to the infirmary.

Before he lost conciousness he grabbed her and with his good arm ebbing at her to come forward. She did. They shared a brief kiss and she said in a tender voice "I will be here when you wake up. Promise."


	7. Karaoke Night

"Never gonna give you up" is by Rick Astley

"Heaven is a place on earth" is by Belinda Carlisle

**~Singing voices~**

DustyxOC

_Music has a way of bringing people together._

* * *

"Come on Siren, it'll be fun."

"I don't know, Dusty."

"Please? It aint gonna be any fun without you." he started pleading her with puppy dog eyes. "Okay enough with the puppy dog eyes, that's my weapon." Dusty smiled, he was looking forward to karaoke night at his favorite restaurant. He wanted to hear her sing. Her sisters kept saying she got her nickname because she sang like the mythical siren, maybe even better. "Okay I'll go." "Yes." Dusty said in a victory gesture Siren just rolled her eyes "Jeez it's no biggie." "Is so a big deal. I've been dying to hear you sing." she smiled "Yeah well you need to do one thing before I get on that stage." Dusty stared at her "What is it?" he asked with a bit of fear "Simple really. You go on stage first." "What?" Dusty wasn't exactly rock star material. He sung in the shower one time and GI Joes K9 unit was in a howling fit. Dusty gulped "Um, sure. Done deal."

That night they went to dinner Dusty sang one of Sirens favorite songs. She was smiling but the rest of the audience all but through food at him.

**"Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you. Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."**

The audience yelled things like

"Get off the stage."

"Shut up."

"Oh my ears."

While Siren on the other hand thought it was the sweetest thing.

When it was her turn to sing she announced on stage "I'm dedicating this one to my fiancé, the man who just sang his heart out to me." The entire restaurant was silent and Dusty had a huge smile on his face. While she was singing a few people were whispering

"Are they really together?"

"Is she nuts?"

"Lucky guy."

"No fair."

Dusty stared at Siren throughout the song, dreamily.

_**"Oooo baby do you know what that's worth? Ooo Heaven is a place on earth. They say in Heaven love comes first. We'll make Heaven a place on earth. Ooo Heaven is a place on earth."**_

As they walked home that night they held each others hands and he said

"You really mean that?"

"Heaven is a place on earth?" she replied

"No, I mean about the dedication."

"Oh, yeah if the offer's still open."

They stopped and glanced at each other "A hundred years from now and it would still be opened." He brought her face to his and shared a promising kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him closer "Forever and ever?" asked Dusty when they broke away for air and she answered "Always." Dusty picked her up, spun her around and cheered "I'm the luckiest man alive!" They smiled at each other and continued their kiss.


	8. Snow Angels

TaurusxOC

_Winter is always perfect for romance_

* * *

"What a beautiful day, too bad we have to fight Cobra."

"It's our duty to stop Cobra, Skater."

"I know that. I just wish it wasn't today. Seeing all this snow and everything."

"When we finish with Cobra you can play in the snow as much as you want." said Taurus. Skater smiled and finished getting ready "Do you think it was a good idea to leave those two alone at Slaughter house? Heaven knows Kicks is gonna through a fit for being left out." "She can come next time. But we need to focus on the mission going on now." the Sarge reminded. Skater nodded, got ready for battle and then she, Taurus, Sgt. Slaughter, Duke, Flint, Scarlet, Lady Jaye and General Hawk went into battle.

It didn't take long. Joe team were able to take down fifty B.A.T.S. in three units, seven cobra tanks and arrest ninety cobra operatives.

"Yahoo, snow!" Skater cheered as she ran into a field of Snow Heaven. "How can she like it that much?" Flint muttered shivering "She's nuts." Skater was rolling around in the snow and only stopped to make snow angels. "Mind if I join you?" Taurus asked her "Nope." she replied smiling at him then turned to her other comrades, who were far from her, and shouted "There's plenty for everyone!" "Get real!" Lady Jaye shouted back. The smile on Skaters face grew, even more when Taurus fell back and joined her making snow angels next to her.

"Heh."

"What is so funny?"

They both paused from making their angels "The look on Torch's face when I hit him with a snowball."

"Hahaha."

"Haha, yeah." They both smiled looking into the sky. "it's so peaceful."

Skater said not taking her eyes off the sky.

Even though they were wearing gloves they could feel their fingers entwine with one another's. Still smiling they turned their heads to look at each other. Then Skater said "Let's see how our angels turned out." Taurus got up holding her hand then pulled her up. "Beautiful." she sighed looking at the snow angels glimmering in the sun. "I can not tell." He told her.

She looked at him and asked "How come?" in a tone of curiosity. Giving her a gentil smile he said "You are the most beautiful angel I see." She was blushing wildly and looked away. He carefully secured her chin with his thumb and index finger and brought her face towards his and said softly "My heart is yours." He knelt and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His arms were around her waist now and he pulled her closer to him. Before the embrace could get more inticing Flint yelled "Hey love birds time to go." They broke away from their bliss, breathing heavily. Skater growled "He will pay for that." When she was gathering snow for Flints punishment Taurus grasped her hand and they walked back to the others, smiling. Especially when Skater buried Flint with her giant snowball.


	9. Hicups

Inspired by Eerie Queerie vol.2 by Shuri Shiozu

DocxOC

_Pills aren't the only way for a cure_

* * *

"_HIC! _Ugh I hate this."fumed First Aid "Do you want some water?" asked Doc "I already tried that. I'm going to die." "Where did you hear that?" asked Beach Head who was working on a minor injury on his arm. "I think one of my sisters told me they heard if someone hiccups 100 times they die." "I'm sure it's just a myth." Doc said trying to make her feel better "_HIC!_ I hope you're right." "If you heard it from Shipwreck just ignore it, that's proof enough to do just that." "Aw Beach Head do you think I'd lie?" "In trying to get a date, yes! What are you even doing here?" "_HIC!_" "Doc I think your girlfriend needs to go to a hospital she has done that for three days." said Shipwreck

First Aid was cupping her throat in pain, it felt like hiccups would really kill her "Ugh that was number ninety-seven, three more and I'm a goner!" "Here try drinking some water." said Shipwreck handing her a glass "She already tried that snapped Beach Head _"HIC!" ninety-eight, _"Well Jeez Beach Head I'm just trying to help her." Shipwreck snapped back _"HIC!" ninety-nine oh no!_ "Well maybe it was just a rumor." "Don't jinx it Wreck!"

Panic overwhelming her she almost went int shock. But before she could throw herself into hysterics an unknown force wrapped around her arm, spun her around and the next thing she knew Doc's lips were on hers. He found an opening and filled her lungs with hot spicy fresh breath. When they parted First Aids hiccups were gone and she was breathing normal. Both medics were blushing madly at what the pacifistic modest medic did. "Uh, feel better?" Doc mustered, rubbing the back of his head. She smiled and chuckled lightly "Yes. I didn't know that 'mouth to mouth' could cure hiccups."

During their conversation they didn't realize they had an audience until Beach Head said "Ahem! Well I'm done here. Come on Shipwreck." "But Beach Head -" Beach Head whispered "What ever you came here for it can wait." With that the two Joes were out of the med lab and the two medics were alone "Um, neither did I." "What?" "I didn't know 'mouth to mouth' could cure hiccups." Doc admitted. She stared at him for a moment then smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck, closing the gap between them and said "Well now you do." He smiled back. Their noses were just inches away when

"Beach I really need something."

"You can buy aspirin at the store, Wreck. Now come on."

As Beach Head was dragging Shipwreck out, the new couple just laughed and locked into a blissful kiss.


	10. Keep Away

Hi-TechxOC

_Childish antics can even be romantic_

* * *

"Hi-Tech give back what you stole!"

"What makes you think I stole anything?" Hi-Tech said with a smirk

"I am NOT playing around give my sketchbook back to me!" Blade snapped, walking towards him. Hi-Tech stepped back into a hallway and turned on his rocket powered skates and flew down the hall. Skates or no Blade was able to keep up with him.

"You want to die don't you?"

"Come on honey you need to get outside it's a beautiful day."

"Don't honey me," Blade snapped "you mess with my belongings, it's going to get personal!"

"Oh come on you know I won't do anything to them."

"YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WHEN I GET DONE WITH YOU." she screeched

"I thought ninjas were supposed to have like no temper."

"Shut up!"

They ran down the hall passing Lady Jaye and Scarlet. "Oh, aren't they cute Jaye?" "Adorable." Blare heard them and shouted over her shoulder "REPRIEVE!" "Hey don't take it out on them, sweety." That did it. She picked up some more speed and she toppled him. As he was pinned under her she leaned forward, with a voice full of malice asked"Any last words?" he smiled and said "you're beautiful when you're angry." and kissed her lips. She got up without and stared, in shock, at him. Without a word she grabbed her sketchbook and walked back to her barracks.

"Did he swallow a bottle of LSD or something?" she muttered to herself. "That would explain it." said Jinx getting a mop out of the hall closet. "Oh hi Jinx. Is everything ok?" Blade asked noticing the mop. "Yeah, Falcon tried to make a Valentines Day dinner and let's just say this isn't enough. Well he tried to do a good job I'll give him that much." "Need help?" "Nah I'm good thanks. Happy Valentines Day." After her friend left Blade turned around to look for her boyfriend "Hi-Tech?" "Yes?" she heard his sincere voice behind her and turned to see him holding a bouquet of flower-pens and pencils to her "Thought you might like these to go with your sketchbooks she smiled and carefully took the bouquet "Thank you." he smiled and gathered her hands with his and pulled her into a kiss "Happy Valentines Day." he said

A few seconds after she pulled back and walked back he realized she had swiped one of his remotes. She turned and ran giggling "Oh real cute honey now give it back." he laughed running after her. Scarlet and Jaye were right they are a cute couple.


End file.
